1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for subdividing or sectioning a rounded food workpiece. In particular, this invention relates to a device for subdividing or slicing a fruit or vegetable into segments.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,959,903, 4,569,280, 2,852,053 and 3,830,151, have proposed and described various devices for slicing, dividing, or separating workpieces like citrus fruits, vegetables such as tomatoes, and the like.
These devices typically employ relative movement between an array of blades and pushing elements for forcing a workpiece or food article into contact with the blades for sectioning. These devices are suitable for sectioning a wide variety of tough-skinned, rounded food articles ranging from soft interiors (tomatoes) to firm interiors (citrus fruit).
A persistent problem with these devices, however, is the unintentional juicing of the food article when it is forced through the blades.